A Mudblood's Secret Past
by Jakumo1
Summary: After waking up one morning with a dramatically different hair color and strange marks scarring her back that she had never had before, Head Girl Hermione Granger begins to question who she really is and where she's really from.  BOOKS 1-7 SPOILERS!
1. A Second Chance

After waking up one morning with a dramatically different hair color and strange marks scarring her back that she had never had before, Head Girl Hermione Granger begins to question who she really is and where she's really from. BOOKS 1-7 SPOILERS!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything :-( Except the plot :3

Hermione's POV

"Whoa." Harry and Ron looked in utter shock at breakfast at what had happened to me in the middle of the night before. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I woke up and my hair was already like this." Being tamed I wasn't complaining about, it was just the fact that it was Jet Black and my skin was pale with crystal blue eyes instead of my usual brown ones. "Draco nearly had a heart attack when he saw me in our common room this morning.

"I can't believe after everything that's happened McGonagall made Draco Head Boy. You being Head Girl is obvious, but him?" Ron began rambling, changing the subject.

"You heard Ollivander when he looked at his wand, Ron. His alligence has changed." Harry tried to reason. Maybe we should give him a chance."

"In fact we could start now." I began. "Look over at the Slytherin table." We all looked over to see Draco sitting alone at the end of the Slytherin table, merely picking at his food.

"You wouldn't." Ron began in a bit of a dare. I stood and made my way towards the Slytherin table and towards Draco.

"Hey Draco." I began with a smile. "Would you like to come sit with us?"

Draco looked at me as if I had quite literally gone mad. "You want me... to sit with you?" He said in a statment.

"I wouldn't be here asking if I didn't would I?" I continued smiling.

"After everything that's happened and you're still asking me?"

"Water under the bridge. Now are you coming or not?"

"...Alright..." He stated in disbelief as he stood and made his way over to the Gryffindor table with me. I'm sure he was thinking that we were going to try and uttering humiliate him or something like that. Ron seemed to be the only one of us that was really uncomfortable with the scene as Draco sat down next to me and began to eat with us.

"Hey Harry, are you, Ron and Ginny are going for the Quidditch team again this year?" I began, trying to make small take at the very least.

"Yeah." His face lit up at the thought of Quidditch. "Heard you were on the team again to Draco."

"Yeah. Seeker. Again." He didn't seem to excited. Scared if anything else. Strange how this was the boy who tormented us all those years in school

"Better train up. Our teams really good this year. Good enough to beat you I'll bet." Draco smiled at the competion. Finally.

"We'll see." An excited glint flickering in his eyes.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Ron gave him a scrutinizing look, making Draco's face instantly fall down to the ground.

"Nothing... just-"

"Oh honestly Ron. Give Draco a break, will you?" I scolded, making Ron back up a bit.

"Hey Draco, some of the Griffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's are getting together for a fun game of Quidditch after dinner tonight. You wanna join us?" Harry offered.

"Sure. It sounds like fun." Draco gave a small smile, only to stare down at his plate again once he noticed Ron's scrutinizing glare. I'm not ashamed to say that I wanted to whack that scowl right off his face.

"Well guys, we better get going. Defence Against the Dark Arts and we don't want to be late." I interviened.

"Can you believe Snape still teaches here? The bloody git can't stay away." Ron complained.

"Oh Ron, just because Professor Snape in a ghost now doesn't mean that he's a bad teacher now. And he finally got the job he wanted as the Deffence Against the Dark Arts Proffessor."

"I'm glad that you agree miss Granger." The ghostly Snape floated right through Ron and hovered just above the table.

"H-Hello Professor Snape." Ron's voice shook. He always was afraid of Snape though I had noticed that he was much kinder to me and Harry. It was strange, but maybe after dying in the shrieking shake with us staying by his side really did show him just how much we cared, though I think Ronald would highly dissagree.

"I can see there are at least a few students left who apreciate my teaching abilities. Ironically the ones who don't seem to be failing my class. I wonder why that is." Professor Snape said with a bit aof sarcasm biting in his voice. "Oh, and Mister Potter. Moaning Mertel has been intruding my office inbetween classed and asking for you quite often. If I were alive I would feel nausiated." He added in before whisping out of the room and I assumed going down to his classroom in the dungons.

"We better get going before Professor Snape turns Ron into a ghost too." I teased as we all stood up and headed off to class.

"Finish this chapter on Unicorns, their blood and properties and turn in a scroll of a brief summary about the chapter. Class dismissed." We all scrambled to our last class for the day. Potions.

"Drakie!" An anoying shriek rang out right after class,making Draco cring emersing the class in a series of giggles, snickers and whispers. Harry barly flinched, trying not to laugh, but Ron was definatly Not holding back. Stupid git. "Drakie Poo!"

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! This is my first Fan-Fic so I really, really, really want feedback to know how I'm doing and anything that you want in the story, please tell me and I will try to put it in for you! -J :3<p> 


	2. Unexpected Help

"Finish this chapter on Unicorns, their blood and properties and turn in a scroll of a brief summary about the chapter. Class dismissed." My next class was Muggle Studies, we were all then reunited for Care for Magical Creatures Class, then Herbology before We all scrambled to our last class for the day. Potions.  
>"Drakie!" An anoying shriek rang out right after class, making Draco cringe emersing the class in a series of giggles, snickers and whispers echoed in the large Greenhouse. Harry barly flinched, trying not to laugh, but Ron was definatly Not holding back. Stupid git. "Drakie Poo!" I felt so sorry for Draco having to deal with Pansy Parkinson all the time. It was no wonder why he was by himself all the time. He wanted to eliminate the possibility of Parkinson finding out where he was. "DRAKIE POO!"<br>"Will you stop calling me that?" Draco growled as Pansy bounced up beside him.  
>"But Drakie Poo!"<br>"Leave me alone!" He nearly shouted, rushing out of the building and into the crowded hallways of Hogwarts, managing to easily loose her in the crowds.  
>Walking into Potions, I could see Harry sitting next to Ginny, Ron sitting at the table next to them and Draco sitting at a table alone with only two empty seats in the room. One next to Ron and the other next to Draco. Pansy pushed past me nearly running towards Draco before I did the same, plopping my things down on the table.<br>"Out of my way filthy mudblood!" Pansy Scowled. "I'm sitting there!"  
>"You can't sit here!" I argued.<br>"Oh? And why is that, wench?"  
>"...Because I'm sitting here!" I quickly took my seat as our potions teacher, Professor Janetta Alyxander, strolled into the dungeon.<br>"Alright everyone, take your seats. It's time for class to begin. That includes you Miss Parkinson." She clearified.  
>"But I was going to sit here!" Pansy whined.<br>"I'm sure that the seat next to Mister Weasly is just a good as the one Miss Granger is sitting in. Now, please sit down." Professor Alyxander made Pansy sit down next to Ron and I could hear Draco heave a heavy sigh of relief. Our class consisted of the consequences of mixing certain potions together and the effects that they cause. It wasn't until the end of the class that our next assignment began.  
>"You will all be given a list of certain potions as well as a vial of mixed potions. Your assignment is to find out what two potions are together in your vial and all potions are diffrent so there will be no cheating to find out what's in yours or mearly use someone else's answer, Miss Parkinson." Professor Alyxander clearly announced for the class to hear. "You will be paired into groups. In fact, the person you are sitting with will be your partner for this assignment. The assignment is due Monday, so you have the weekend to complete it." I gathered our lists and vial to hear a "Class dismissed" not long after I sat back down.<br>After hearing those words, Pansy jumped up to be by Draco's side again. What is she, his tail? "Sorry Princess Skank. Class Assignment." I linked my arm with his and practically drug him out of the dungeon with me.  
>"Listen Granger." Draco began unlinking our arms and making me turn to face him. "I don't know why you're helping me... but... thank. you." His sentence sounded a bit forced. I could tell he wasn't use to saying things like that.<br>"Don't worry about it." I tried to blow it off like it was nothing. "Ron deserves it anyway." I began walking down the coradoor again, making Draco begin to follow me.  
>"Wait, what do you mean: 'He deserves it?' I thought you two were-"<br>"Dating?" I interrupted him. "Not since he backstabbed me."  
>"Well... What did he do? If you don't mind me asking." He added the last part rather quickly.<br>"What he did was cheat on me with his ex-girlfriend, Lavender Brown, in my bed." I spat.  
>"Even after you saved her from Fenir Greyback?" He sounded flabbergasted. Welcome to my world.<br>"Please don't remind me." I sighed, exhausted just thinking about it. A eerie silence sat between us as we continued to walk.  
>"I like it, by the way." Draco's voice sliced through the silence, causing a confusion to stir through my mind.<br>"What?"  
>"Your hair. I like it. It looks good on you." I could sense his nervousness so bad that you could probably cut it with a knife.<br>"Thanks. I woke up this morning and it was already like this."  
>"You think it's spelled."<br>"I don't think so." I continued the conversation. "Someone would have to know our password to get in and the bedrooms are resistant to spells. It really doesn't make any sense." I confessed. "So did you want to work on our Potions assignment before dinner?"  
>"Sure. It'll give us a head start." The new Draco was so much... nicer... He was actually trying to get along with me. It was kind of scary actually.<br>We entered the library and began gathering books to take back to our common room before I saw the most nausiating sight. Well... second most nausiating thing (First was catching Ron and Lavender in my bed. I could never look at my bed the same way again.). Ron and Lavender were snogging senslessly in a corner of the library like neither had a single care in the world.  
>"Prick." Draco mummbled, making me turn around and face him.<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing." He tried to cover.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, so the first two chapters are basically just leading up to the plot. Next chapter is when things start to unfold. :3<p>

And special Thank-You's to: LittleMissMel, native-kitten and IGOTEAMEDWARD for reviewing!


	3. Next

Next

"Rock-a-bye Princess from Heaven come down; sleeping so calmly you don't hear a sound." I could hear someone singing and began walking down a hallway inside what looked like at least a two story house. Fancy, yet elegant, something simple. It felt like I was reliving a memory as I made my way down the hall, following the voice into a bedroom. "There is a Dragon to take you away, and there you will find your Prince someday." A beautiful pale woman with raven black hair sang to a child no more than six years old with the same skin and hair, lying down and covered in a light pink comforter, her little arms and hands holding a long armed and legged, stuffed monkey. 'What a strange lullaby.' I couldn't help but think as I watched the older woman brush some hair off of the child's face before getting up, walking right through me and out of the door, the scene before me dissolving right in front of my eyes.

I woke up with a start and began looking frantically around my bedroom to see that it was only a dream. A dream that felt so incredibly real. I got up and ready in a daze, thinking constantly about the dream that felt more like reality. Pushing the thoughts of the dream to the back of my mind, I began getting ready and heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I walked over to the Gryffindor table to find Harry, Ginny and Ron already sitting and eating their meal.

"Hey, has Draco come down yet?" I asked sitting and beginning my meal. "No, haven't seen him all morning." Harry answered nonchalantly. "Why? Is there something we should know about?" "Of course not Ronald. I just wanted to talk to him about our potions assignment before our trip to Hogsmeade today. Honestly, I think you're getting paranoid over such trivial things." I knew where this was going. He was thinking that Draco and I were getting too close. What did he expect? After all, Draco deserves a second chance; he made a mistake that's all.

I looked over to the entrance of the Great Hall several times before I saw Draco walk through the doorway and begin to look around the room casually. "Hey, Draco over here!" He began to make his way over to our table after following my voice and finding us. After Draco got seated and began eating, Pansy decided to come by and sit on the table next to Draco. Literally on the table.

"Aw, sitting with your Mudblood again Drakie Poo?" She was obviously faking innocence while, Draco was trying so hard to ignore her. "I suppose you have to have someone feel sorry for you, considering how much of a failure you are."

"Shut it Parkinson!" I roared accidentally slamming down on the table, not really paying much attention to what I was doing.

"How dare you talk to me you filthy little Mudblood?" She yelled back, everyone clearly getting the attention of everyone else in the room.

"I'd rather be a Mudblood than someone without a heart!"

"Without a heart?" Pansy roared again. "You're just using him is all! Another picture in the Daily Prophet is all you care about!"

"Funny I could have sworn you were talking about yourself!" I retorted.

"I care about him! How could a Mudblood like you possibly care for him the way that I do? Even considering how he failed the Dark Lord so miserably!" Draco jolted from his seat and out the doorway leading into the Great Hall as thought he were shocked with electricity.

"You're a horrible hag!" I yelled before running after him, well aware of everyone's eyes following me out before they began rambling on about what they were previously talking about. "Draco!" I called out, but he continued walking down the hall at an even faster rate, if at all possible. "Draco, Wait!" He ran into the men's bathrooms with me following close behind. I could hear his gasping and sobbing echoing through the bathroom as I slowly and quietly began to make my way closer to him. Draco's heart wrenching sobs and gasps shook his body as he leaned over the sink; his tears dripping from his eyes into the porcelain dome. "Draco." I whispered, feeling as though I was going to cry myself. He slowly turned around to face me, a look of guilt and possible panic covering his face.

I slowly began to walk towards him and wipe his tears away with my thumbs, feeling the soft skin in my hands. He continued to look guiltily at me, but this time his eyes held confusion and fear as well. "You shouldn't listen to Pansy, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"She's right Hermione." Draco's eyes began brimming with tears again. "I have failed in everything but making everyone's lives absolutely miserable, including yours. I'm sorry Hermione, I'm so so sorry-"

"You're not a failure Draco!" I didn't even let him finish. "You made a few mistakes that's all! But you've learned from them and that's what counts." A look of relief crossed his face before his arms engulfed me into a big hug. It was so hard to believe that this man was our childhood enemy; the one we spent the past seven years fighting. When he was finally able to let go, I wiped his face with my hands again, making him presentable, before we made our way back into the Great Hall; everyone pausing until we got seated and carrying on conversation as though nothing had ever happened.

It wasn't long after we got seated and began eating again that Harry was starting a conversation with us. At least he was trying unlike Ronald.

"Hey 'Mione, Ginny and I were going to grab a Butterbeer at The 3 Broomsticks later, you and Draco want to join us?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." I answered while, Draco gave a lopsided smile, but it faded once he realized Ronald was glaring at him. I swear I was just about to punch the lights right out of him, but after what had already happened with Pansy I probably would have gotten expelled.

After breakfast, everyone wandered around there houses, the library or out at the Quidditch field, how like I was watching Draco and Harry neck and neck after the snitch, Ron on Harry's team playing beater and catcher; Ginny doing the same only on Draco's team. If Ginny hadn't volunteered to be on Draco's team he would have been pitted against three players considering Ron absolutely refused to have anything to do with him.

"Yes! That's my Won Won!" I heard Lavender shouting next to me; all I wanted in that moment was to punch her like I did to Draco in third year. "Go Draco! Show em' how it's done!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, earning a dirty look from Lavender. It felt glorious!

Harry and Draco were tied and both about to grab the snitch before a sudden chill crept through the air and ice began to form over the grassy fields. "Oh no." Slipped through my lips as Lavender kept shouting "Go, Won Won!" at the top of her lungs. "Draco! Harry! Stop the match!" The ice kept creeping up closer and closer towards us as panic began to viciously thrust through my veins. "DEMENTORS!" I strained my throat to scream loud enough for them to hear, it seemed to do the trick seeing as both stopped and looked down at me before I looked over to the section of ice that kept itching its way over to me.

In the not so far distance, a black gliding shadow began to appear through the haze of cold air beginning to surround us. " 'Mione, get out of the way!" Ron yelled as he began speeding his way down to me, but was soon easily past by someone else, leaving Lavender to be saved. I saw lavender be scooped up by Ron before I looked to see my hero to be Draco and the Dementor began floating up to us, drifting the strips of cloth hanging from its arms close behind it. "Hang on." Draco told me before speeding away, the Dementor following behind us. We were beginning to get away from it when another Dementor suddenly appeared in front of us, making Draco cut a sharp turn almost into another one of them and sending me falling off of the broom and between five to ten feet onto the ground, but they didn't want anything to do with me, it was Draco that they wanted.

He flew strait up and made another sharp turn to get away but failed, the Dementors sucking the life right out of him. A bright white light shot through the air and blasted the Dementors away; leaving an unconscious Draco lying sprawled out on the icy ground to be taken to the hospital wing.

Draco's lids began to flutter open, revealing two silvery grey eyes that looked around the room trying to find out where he was. "Draco." I whispered, catching his attention. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is killing me for starters." Harry handed him a large piece of chocolate, making Draco look at him as though he were crazy. "It'll help. It's chocolate." "…Thanks…" Draco took the chocolate, taking a bite and sitting up, still clad in his Quidditch uniform.

"Guess I owe you an apology, Potter. Third year, the Dementors on the train." He took another bite of the chocolate and I could already see the color begin to return to his pale skin.

"What happened to me?" Looking into his eyes, Draco still seemed to be in a bit of a daze as he continued to nibble on the chocolate piece. "After you saved me and I fell off your broom, the Dementors went after you and Harry had to conjure a Patronus charm to make them leave. Madam Pomfrey said you broke a few ribs; she gave you a potion that mends bones, but she said that it could still take a few days to heal completely." I sat down on the side of his bed to be eye level with him as he finished the chocolate and began to get up out of bed.

"What on earth are you doing Draco? You're supposed to be in bed; Madam Pomfrey is going to blow a gasket if she finds out about this!" Harry tried to keep his voice in a whisper, but the harshness of it was that of a yelling tone. "I'm going back to my room. I can't stand this place." "Draco wait, at least let us get Madam Pomfrey to conjure a stretcher for you." I tried to reason with him. He gave a painfully deep sigh and laid back in his bed again. "Fine." Harry hurried to find Madam Pomfrey and I stayed with Draco so that he wouldn't be alone.

"Thank you." I began with a lump in my throat. "For saving my life I mean." "I didn't. The Dementors were after me not you; I only put you in more danger." He was feeling guilty because of such a minor detail? "That's true… but you did try to save me and that's what matters. Oh, and I'm sure that Harry would appreciate it if you called him by his first name." I whispered the last sentence, hearing Harry and Madam Pomfrey coming into the room. "Alright Mr. Malfoy, you can go back to your room, but you must be taken on a stretcher and cannot do anything active until you fully heal. Your teachers have been notified of your absence for the next few days, but if don't rest then your injuries will only become worse. Understand?" "Completely." He replied, Madam Pomfrey summoned a stretcher to put Draco on and took him up to his room to rest.

"Make sure he doesn't move too much and help him whenever he has to walk, alright dear?" "Yes Ma'am. I will Madam Pomfrey." I replied as she left the Head's Common Room through the portrait hole. Once she was out, I went back to Draco's room to see if he needed anything, only to find him trying to take off his Quidditch uniform and failing, painfully.

"Here, let me help you." I began helping him to remove his uniform, trying not to hurt him. Once I helped him to remove his undershirt, I could hear a gasp escape my lips as my eyes saw the immense bruising that the fall caused him. Purple spots so dark they were almost black, covered his chest, back and arms, the excruciatingly painful moan coming from his lips was painful even for me to hear. His breathing was shaky and I couldn't even bare to think about the pain that he was going through.

"You should lie down. You need the rest." He eased his way down onto the bed, lied down with a groan and let loose a trapped breath once his head hit the pillow. I went to leave, but Draco's voice stopped me cold in my tracks. "Don't leave." His voice was barely a whisper, so I wasn't quite sure I had really heard what I thought that I heard. "What?" I whispered back, looking back at him. "Please…. I don't want to be alone." "…Alright…" I made my way to his bed, laying down next to him and feeling his hand slide into mine. His face was so close to mine; my breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't understand what my problem was. 'Why is this happening to me? Why do I feel this way?' The questions kept spinning in my head as I looked into his eyes; his platinum hair falling in his face. I brushed the strands out of his face with my free hand, before his face moved closer to mine, or maybe I was moving closer I still don't know; and our lips swept across each other, the sparks sending shocking electricity coursing through my body. Once separated, we were amazingly relaxed as I gently rested my head against his shoulder and fell asleep next to him.


	4. Today's History

Today's History

Something sharp thrust against my back as a scream erupted from my lips. Tears burned in my eyes as a dark haired man picked me up and carried me down several hallways, before turning and running through a secret passageway in the large stone building. When we emerged from the tunnel, I was bathed in the bright moonlight of the breathtaking quarter moon. I felt the all too familiar pull of apparating away into the same house that was in my dream the night before. The same woman that was singing to the little girl came to me and placed her hand against my back, a warm feeling spreading from the tips of her fingers through the rest of my body. She pulled me close, carrying my hurting body up a set of stairs and into the bedroom that the little girl was sleeping in the night before, placing me onto the bed and cradling me, singing her soft lullaby until I drifted off into sleep. Waking up again, the pain was excruciating. I could hear my timid voice puncturing into the silence and releasing the burning tears in my eyes.

"Hermione!" Someone's voice was calling to me from the darkness surrounding my painful body. "Hermione!" A voice so familiar, but I just can't put my finger on where I have heard it before.

"Hermione!" My eyes shot open and I fought to catch my breath, cold sweat coating my body as I shot up in the bed to see Draco fighting to get me awake. "Are you alright?" He looked at me concerned. "You've been screaming in your sleep for half an hour."

"I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know…" I could hardly hold my breath in my chest as I leaned against his chest for support. My head throbbed as I tried to hold myself up, only to be met with an even more intense pounding in my skull. "Hermione, what happened?"

"I-It was just a bad dream, that's all." "Are you sure?" His voice sounded so worried… concerned." "Yeah, I'm fine. Minus the headache anyway. Probably just too much excitement yesterday. I'm sure I'll feel much better after a bath. Did you need help with anything?"

"No. I've already gotten ready." Now that he mentioned it, he was wearing a different set of clothes. "And before you say anything, I'm fine. I've already gotten ready so it would do no good to criticize me now." I smiled, rolling my eyes a bit before getting into the bath. Had to admit he had gotten me there, though I would never tell him myself.

Quickly getting ready in my room after words, I saw a side reflection of myself in the full length mirror on the door to my closet. Deep, clear scars like claws down my back, bringing the burning tears, returning to my eyes. I couldn't think of this now. I had to focus on why the Dementors where after Draco. That's right. I couldn't let myself be distracted by such a pointless thing. The safety of a life was at stake.

I quickly grabbed the white spaghetti strap shirt, black jacket and dark skinny jeans that I had set aside with my single strap flats before I got into the bath, and got dressed to find Draco in our common room, flipping through the library books we borrowed for the Potions assignment. "A-Are you waiting for me?" I asked, wondering how the old Draco could have ever changed so much. "I didn't want you to have to walk alone." He unbelievably admitted, before we headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Not a single person paid attention to us as we walked in together and headed straight for Gryffindor's table. Ron continued to glare daggers at Draco, while Harry said something to make Ginny giggle as the two continued to engage in their private conversation.

"Are you sure you're well enough to leave your room, Draco?" I wasn't so sure that he was ready to be around so many people. "Hermione, I'm fine. Don't worry, I can handle myself." I was going to say something about how he couldn't even get undressed last night, but I though better of it considering the crowded hall.

We sat down and began to eat before Harry tried to get Ron to stop staring at Draco, by talking about Quidditch. Unfortunately, I could even feel Ron's glare as if we had done something bad. Wait… he couldn't possibly know about the kiss… could he? How could he possibly know? That had to be it. Why else would he be staring at me to? Or was I just being paranoid and imagining that he was staring at me? Argh! Talk about positively frustrating!

Glancing up, I could see Ron's eyes shift between me and Draco and he shoveled food into his mouth without even looking. Honestly, this was getting exceptionally ridiculous. "Hey Mione, I'm going to Mara's Dress Shoppe for the Winter ball on our trip to Hogsmeade this afternoon, do you mind coming with me to give me an opinion? I'm sure the guys won't mind waiting for us in the Quidditch Shoppe, will you?" She gave a knowing glance at the boys. There was a definite pause between all of us, with everyone looking at me, before I had spoken through our silent conversation. "I suppose it wouldn't kill me to go into the Dress Shoppe for a few moments." Ginny's squeal and tight hug told me that she defiantly approved of my decision.

We took the early carriage to Hogsmeade so Ginny and I had more time to look at gowns for the upcoming ball, while Harry and Draco looked at Quidditch gear and Ron kept an even closer eye on Draco than before. Ginny was already flipping through the varieties of dresses, within her price range. She kept telling me how she had saved up all summer to buy the perfect Winter Ball gown, also telling me that it was all for Harry. It made me begin to wonder who I was going to the Ball with. I couldn't possibly go with Ronald, Lavender could have him. Harry was going with Ginny obviously, Neville was going with Luna, Dean and Seamus already had dates as well, and Collin was certainly out of the question.

"What do you think?" Ginny had already grabbed a handful of dresses and began trying them on, beginning with a violet halter dress. "I don't know." I began cautiously. "I mean… I read once that red is more of a color for sex appeal. "I have to get a new batch of dresses!" She ran over to the rack before back into the changing room to change into her normal clothes and go dress hunting again. I couldn't help but laugh slightly before flipping through the rack of dresses myself. I found a stunning solid green silk dress that was knee length and strapless, but what was the point of dressing up for a fancy Ball without a date? A sudden gasp made me turn my head to see Ginny looking at me with a surprised look on her face and a beautiful red strapless dress on her body. "Wow, that looks great, Harry's going to love it!" I was so surprised at just how grown up she looked. "Uh, excuse me? Forget about me, you have to try this dress on!" Ginny's ecstatic look made me want to try it on, just to see how it would look on me, though I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter because I was thrust into the dressing room by the red head in the lightly sparkled dress. Once out of the dressing room, Ginny's look of excitement only increased as she pulled me to a nearby mirror to look at the end result. I couldn't believe how beautiful I was in this dress; it literally took my breath away. "Green defiantly looks good on you." Ginny praised my choice. "And I'm sure a certain Slytherin Prince will think so too." "In that hideous, peasant's gown? I don't think so." Pansy huffed and coming literally out of nowhere and giving me a mocking smirk. "Listen Gryffindor Princess, I will have Draco and you of all people are not going to stop me!" She snarled, storming off. "Don't listen to her 'Mione. She doesn't know what she's saying." I turned around to face Ginny, already knowing what she was going to say for I even said it. "Ginny… I have a bit of a confession to make." Ginny gave me an expecting look. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" "What?" "Promise Ginny." "Alright I promise. Now come on spill! What happened?" "…Draco and I kissed last night." The wide eyed smile she gave me confirmed my suspicions. "But you can't tell anyone alright? You promised!" "Alright, alright I won't tell anyone…. I knew it! I absolutely knew it!" Her whispers were full of excitement as she bounced up and down in place. I rolled my eyes before quickly changing back into my clothes and continuing to hold onto the dress, waiting for Ginny to change as well.

"Oh, Drakie Poo is going to love this!" A horrific squeal echoed in the tiny shop. Ginny and I looked over to see Pansy holding a green halter dress. "I would be surprised if her ego filled head would let her fit into it." I couldn't help but stifle the laugh that wanted so badly to come out. "Seriously, she might have to deflate her head just to fit into it." "Ginny!" I just barely whispered.

"I can't wait until MY Drakie Poo and I go to the most wonderful ball ever. Just the two of us." "Draco's not going with you!" I roared, storming over to her. "Oh yeah, Mudblood? Who else would he be going with?" I had to think of something fast before she made an even bigger scene out of this. "He's… He's going with me!" The few girls that were in the shop at the time gave huge gasps and I just knew that word of this was going to be around Hogwarts by nightfall. What had I gotten myself into? "Oh, we'll see about that!" She threw the dress down onto the floor before stomping out of the shop and down the street. "I need you to pay for this!" I handed Ginny my dress and money before rushing out after Pansy.

Running as fast as I could, I made my way to the Quidditch Shoppe and quickly found Draco and Harry looking at some of the robes while Ron didn't even try to hide that he was starring at Draco. "Hey, guys! Draco, can I talk to you for a sec?" I was out of breath and didn't even let him finish before I began to drag him away to an unoccupied corner of the store. "Long story short, you're my date for the Winter Ball." I was given the most surprised look I had ever been given before. "Look, Pansy was bragging about how you were going to the Ball with her and I knew it wasn't true and I knew that you would be miserable if you went with her and you don't even have to really be my date, I just got so mad at her and I wanted to make her mad too." When I was finally through with my rambling, I was huffing and puffing, just trying to catch my breath. "Okay." "…Okay then…" "Drakie Poo!" Pansy whined, coming into the Quidditch Shoppe. "What, did she follow me?" "Drakie! Say it isn't so! You can't go to the Ball with a filthy Mudblood!" "She's not a Mudblood!" Draco roared. "I don't believe it! It's not true!" "Oh, yeah? Well believe this!" Before my brain could even register what was happening, Draco pulled me up close to him and kissed me hard, gasps and 'no way' being heard through out the shop. When Draco finally let me go, I could see everyone staring, including Harry; Ron simply giving a furious glare, while looking like he was going to bite right through the broom he was holding. Pansy just burst into tears before running out of the Quidditch Shoppe, everyone looking out after her. "Well, that turned out well." Draco commented non-shalantly, making me laugh at the whole situation. How did I get myself into this whole mess?

"Let me get this strait." Ginny began to clarify once we were alone in my room. "Not only did you kiss Draco once, but twice? And I missed the big blowout with Pansy?" "Trust me Gin, that is not going to be that last time she's going to loose her top." "Yeah, but that's probably the only one where Draco kisses you to get back at her though… Hey!" "We're not making Pansy's top fall off." "Spoil sport." Ginny pouted. A light knock on my bedroom door gave us both a jolt, only to find none other than Draco Malfoy at my doorstep. "I-I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He questioned once he saw Ginny sitting on my bed. "As a matter-of-fact, I need to be going." Ginny stood, walking towards the door. "I'm meeting with Harry in the Gryffindor common room before dinner. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She whispered her last sentence to me before slipping out of the door and out of the portrait. I could only hope that Draco didn't hear her to.

"Is there something that you wanted to talk about?" I started cautiously when the silence began to take over. "About what happened in the Quidditch Shoppe-" "It's okay, Draco. I understand why you did it." "…And you aren't angry?" "No Draco, I'm not angry." We smiled before avoiding each others glances in an uncomfortable silence. What could either of us say? It wasn't uncomfortable the first time that we kissed, but the second time… the second time was in front of other people, people that we both have to see in class and around school every day. I had to say something, anything to make things not so uncomfortable between us, but what? What was I suppose to say? I opened my mouth to say something, but it was so hard to speak. Why was I so scared to speak? "I liked it." The words fumbled out once I got my voice back. Wait. What did I just say? "What?" Draco gave me a look that was beyond disbelief. Now I had to repeat what I had said. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? "I liked it. The kiss, I mean. I liked it. The kiss. I liked it." Why was I so nervous? What was wrong with me? "Me too." "…W-What?" "The kiss. I liked it too." We both went back to our uncomfortable, 'smiling without looking at each other' routine. The chime of the courtyard clock caught our attention, telling us that we had spent so much time silently staring around the room that it was already time for dinner.

"Guess we should head to dinner now." "Guess so." He replied, letting me past him and following me to the Great Hall. Once seated in our usual spots on the table, I could see Ron immediately glaring at Draco yet again. Harry and Ginny were their usually chatty selves, and Luna and Neville were engaged in a conversation next to them. "Hi, Hermione!" Collin bounced out of nowhere and pushed Ron aside so that he could sit across from me. "Hello, Collin." I tried not to sound annoyed and I'm sure I was failing miserably. "I heard you already have a date for the Winter Ball, he sure is a lucky man, Hermione." "Thank-You, Collin. That's very sweet of you." "He's right, Hermione. He's a lucky man." Draco smiled at me, obviously ignoring the daggers he was receiving for Ron. I couldn't help but smile and look away as I began to feel a bit embarrassed at his words.

"Pardon me, but I was hoping to talk to Draco in private for a moment, if you don't mind, 'Mione. We won't be long." Harry stood behind me, Draco standing without a word and walking off with him. Once I was sure they had made it around the corner and down the hall some ways, I stood and began heading in the same direction. I followed just far enough behind to know where they were going and soon caught up with them at the Astronomy Tower, with the bright sunset bathing them in a soft orange light.

"This is one of the hardest places for me now. Do you remember? It was the place that Professor Dumbledore was killed. It's still the best place to get away though. To think." An uncomfortable silence engulfed the two as they just stood there, looking out into the darkening sky. "It's not your fault you know. Dumbledore's death." Harry continued. "Do you remember hearing about the Horcuxes?" "Yeah. They were pieces of Voldemort's soul." "When Dumbledore touched one in an attempt to destroy it, it cursed him. He didn't have long left. He told Professor Snape that under any circumstances, you were not to kill him. Dumbledore knew he was going to die soon, Draco, and he asked Snape to do it so you wouldn't have to. Voldemort had to trust Professor Snape and they both knew that either which way, your life would be over if you went through with it. Professor Dumbledore and Snape always had faith in you. And Hermione and I do too." Draco gave a small smile before looking back at Harry. "I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but I'm afraid it isn't going to work. It's still my fault that he's dead. I could have done something and I didn't." "If Snape had failed in killing Dumbledore, then the curse from the Horcux would have killed him. His life was over and he knew it, but he didn't want your life to be over too. That's why he wouldn't let you kill him." "How am I suppose to make up for what I've done?" Draco's voice echoed in the confined space. "I've made so many mistakes." "Yes, you have. But you've also learned from them and that's what matters. You hve to learn to forgive yourself." "Do you really think that I could ever make up for what I've done?" "I think that we can start now." Harry put his hand out for Draco to shake, making Draco pause for a moment at the gesture. "I can start now." Draco gave a slight smile, shaking Harry's hand before the two looked out at the sunset again.

Author's Note: I wanted the conversation between Harry and Draco, but I didn't want to do a Draco POV. I hope you enjoyed it! :3


	5. The Dementors

The Dementors

The sharp pain continued to slice through the skin of my back before the sound of my name, woke me with a start this morning. Why was this happening to me? Where were these dreams coming from? And why did they always feel so real? I could feel his eyes burning into my back as we walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. I couldn't think of why he would do that until I felt a breeze across my back. My shirt was cut low in the back! How could I have been so stupid? I shivered from the breeze and hoped that no one would notice during breakfast. Draco draped his jacket over my shoulders once we made it to the double doors of the Great Hall. "You should be more careful." He whispered in my ear before opening the door for me. I couldn't help but smile a bit before looking away and stepping into the room.

Once inside, everyone began looking at us again before resuming there previous chatter. Looking over at Pansy's seething face, Draco wrapped his arm around my waist and led me over to the Gryffindor table. "You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" I whispered through my smile. "Completely." He nuzzled my neck a bit, making me giggle and Ron give him the usual glare of death. Of course Ginny was absolutely giddy, while Harry was giving a huge smile as we sat down together.

Harry and Ginny were engaged in there usual conversation, while I sat down with Darco and Ron giving his usual glare at him. It wasn't long before Harry had Draco in a conversation about Quidditch and Ron wanted to pull me aside to have a little talk. "'Mione, he's bad news, you need to stay away from him." He began as soon as we were out of earshot of the Great Hall. "I can take care of myself; I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do." "Hardly." I could hear Ron mumble. "Hermione, he's using you." "How dare you? He's trying to do good, why can't you just let this go? Harry already has." "Because he doesn't deserve you!" "W-What?" I was taken aback by his words. Was that really what all this was about? "Please, Hermione." He placed my hand over his heart. "I made a mistake; please just let me make it up to you. Please." What would a second chance hurt, right? He did seem so sincere. "Alright. One more chance." He leaned in to kiss me, but I moved out of the way before he could. "I won't make you regret this. "Won't regret what?" Draco stood by the hall we had just come from. "Being my girlfriend again, isn't that right 'Mione?" "Ronald!" I couldn't believe how blunt he was being with this. "What? He was going to find out eventually." I looked back and forth between Ron and Draco, completely speechless. Eventually Draco took the initiative and spoke up. "Well, I hope you two are very happy together." He seemed to have had to force out before turning and walking back in the direction of the Head's dorms. "Draco, wait!" I ran after him. "Draco! Draco, let me explain-" "Explain what? I said I hope you're happy together." "But you don't mean it." "Of course not!" I froze. Did he really just admit that? "Do you honestly think that I want to see you with him again?" "I-I suppose not." Draco didn't say anything else before walking a powerful stride away again.

Once I was through with lunch, I headed back to our common room and was heading back into my room before Draco stopped me. "You want to tell me what those marks on your back are?" "I don't know." I answered honestly. "What do you mean you don't know?" "I mean I don't know. I woke up after a nightmare one night and it was there." "Have you told one of the Professors? Madam Pomfrey? Anybody?" "What would I tell them Draco? Some invisible thing attacked me in my dreams?" "Well we are at Hogwarts, stranger things have happened." "Draco, I don't want to talk about this right now alright?" "Hermione-" "Just leave me alone!" I slammed my bedroom door closed and collapsed onto my bed, a feeling of guilt engulfing me in its power.

I waited until I heard Draco enter his room, before I left to make a mad dash into the library, I couldn't risk having to talk to Draco again. Roaming around the shelves full of books, I made my way over to the restricted section and began looking for something that related to Dementors or The Dark Arts. After a bit of searching, I finally found: Creatures of the Night: A Dictionary of all Creatures of Darkness. Flipping through, I found the Dark Mark as clear as day on one of the pages and a very intriguing piece of information to go with it.

"The Dark Mark not only empowers those who have it, but attracts the Dememtors of Azkaban like muggle magnets to metal. This permanent mark invites the guardians of Azkaban to attack and suck out the souls of the wearer, leaving them as empty shells when they are done."

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" I harshly whispered to myself, before feeling something cold wash over me. "Those things are so creepy! What are they even doing here?" A third year Hufflepuff looked out one of the tall windows. I looked out the same window to see a Dementor gliding past the window as if trying to get inside, the strips of cloth hanging from his limbs following close behind. One floated right in front of me, the only thing stopping him was the glass panel in the metal frame in between us. I felt a sharp chill down my spine that ran through every last bone in my body.

When I was finally able to push my eyes open, I saw Harry with Ginny and Ron pushing his way past Draco to sit next to me. "Hermione? Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked once she saw my eyes opening. "What happened?" "Here." Harry handed me a piece of chocolate. "You collapsed in the library when you saw one of the Dementors." "Funny how no one was there to protect her." Ron glared at Draco. "That's right, Weasel. You are her boyfriend now, so where were you?" "What? When did that happen?" Ginny cut in. "We are still waiting for an answer." "What does it matter? You're the one who's always with her anyway!" Ron yelled back at Draco. "That's enough you two! Miss Granger has been through a great ordeal and needs her rest." Madam Pomfrey cut in next with Professor McGonagall not far behind her. "Now all of you out. She cannot rest with all of you suffocating her like this." Everyone slowly shuffled out the door as Professor McGonagall sat in a chair next to my bed.

"What happened, Miss Granger?" "I don't know, Professor. Someone made a comment about the Dementors and that's when I saw it outside. That's all I can remember." "Get some rest dear and don't worry about classes tomorrow if you aren't feeling well enough." "Thank-You, Professor." She left without another word to me.

Author Notes: It's a filler chapter I swear! I just wanted to go a little deeper into the Dementor problem and add a little twist in there. :3


	6. The Date

The Date

The scars across my back ached as I got ready for my date with Ron in Hogsmeade. I managed to survive a week with Draco, hardly talking to him and rumors seemed to be spread awfully fast that I left Draco for Ron. The carriage ride to Hogsmeade was rough and bumpy as usual, but I didn't seem to even notice as the outside world flew past without a single care.

I couldn't believe how nervous I was for my date with Ron as I waited for him in the Three Broomsticks. After waiting over an hour, I was about to leave when Ronald finally showed up as though he were right on time. "Ronald, where have you been?" How could he run so late and not feel any kind of guilt about making me wait? "Sorry Mione,' I had something to take care of first." "Then maybe you should have planned for that first instead." I stormed out of the Three Broomsticks and down the cobblestone street.

"Come on, Mione,' don't be like that." "Like what? Upset that I've been waiting for more than an hour for a man who doesn't even have the decency to give me a notice when he's going to be late?" "It was on short notice, let me make it up to you." "How? Letting me watch you play Quidditch with Harry, again? I'm sorry Ronald, but that doesn't really scream forgiveness." "Won Won!" Lavender's voice came annoying down the street and up to me and Ron. "Silly Won Won, you forgot your scarf in my room before coming here!" I gave Ron a firm slap before storming of to the carriages going back to Hogwarts. "Hermione! Hermione, I can explain!" "You can't even make it past the first date! Or really you just can't get past your first lay!" I jumped up into the carriage, shoving Ron away so he couldn't get inside. "Sorry, this one's full." I spat, letting the carriage take me and only me back to the Castle.

'Please don't let Draco be there. Please don't let Draco be there.' Was the only thing that I could think as I ran into our common room and up to my room, slamming the door behind me before running into our empty bathroom. I tried to get the water a comfortable temperature, thinking that a bath would help me to relax, only to have Draco join me. Why did he have to be there?

I looked at the scars that spelt out "Mudblood" on my arm. "Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong? What happened?" He was hardly able to finish his sentence before I broke down into heart wrenching sobs next to the tub. I couldn't see anything with the burning tears in my eyes as arms wrapped around me and held me close. How could I have been so stupid? I'm Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age. I should have known better. Something. Anything. The bath helped my body to relax, but my mind… that was another story. Draco gave me a shoulder to cry on, but I still wanted to cry. I was a fool. Ron didn't care. He didn't love me. He loved Lavender. Lavender Brown, the girl that I saved from Fenir Greyback. Talk about a traitor. Is that all I really am to him? A stupid little Mudblood?

After getting dressed, I went back to Draco's room only to find that he wasn't there. I soon found him on one of the couches in our common room, reading from one of our library books that he had borrowed for our Potions assignment that we made top grades in. It was a Polyjuice Potion mixed with a Love Potion, and why anyone would want to make a potion like that for something other than this particular assignment I would never know.

"I'm sorry." My voice was hardly a whisper and I would have thought that Draco hadn't heard me if he hadn't turned around, standing in front of me and placing his hands on my shoulders. "What happened, Hermione? You know that you can tell me." I had to tell someone and here he was, being a true friend despite what he previously was. "Ron cheated on me before our date today in Hogsmeade. Lavender came to return his scarf to him because he left it in her room before coming to meet me. That's how I found out. I am so sorry, Draco." "For what? I never told you not to go out with him again." "I know, but I did it even with knowing how you feel… or felt, about me and I still went because I thought that we may still have had something." I felt so guilty. How could he ever forgive me again? "Hermione, you followed your heart. I can't exactly compete with that." I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug and began crying all over again. He continued to hug me and hold me close to him even after I had stopped crying.

When we finally moved apart in the slightest, the separation was filled with Draco's lips, soft and smooth against mine. Drunk in pleasure of what was happening; I obliged and didn't stop when he wanted more. My body being gripped tighter as he kissed me harder, bruising my lips though it still wasn't enough to satisfy this hunger deep inside of me. I fell back onto the couch with Draco now on top of me and still snogging me senseless. His tongue teased mine before he kissed his way down my neck, sucking hard near my collarbone. A daze filled my mind from the drunken pleasure I was receiving and I could feel my hands unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off of him with my nails digging into his back and my legs wrapped around his torso. Heat from his hand traveled under my shirt and up my back, gripping at the thing that supported my top half. It was then that I crashed back to my senses and Draco caught reality when I quickly let go of him.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me." I began rambling as we both tried to catch our breath. "No-No, I should have stopped. I'm sorry." "I didn't say I wanted to stop. It's just… I can't. I'm sorry." I never expected him to kiss my forehead and hold my hand in his, but he did. "Don't be." The clock tower chimed signaling dinner had just started. "I guess we better go." "Yeah… Um… you might want to put a shirt on." I couldn't help but blush at his perfectly chiseled body. Quidditch has defiantly treated him good.

We had just walked out of the Portrait Hole, only to find Ginny sitting on the floor just outside. "Hermione, about Ron-" "It's okay, Ginny. I should have known from the beginning that something like that would have happened." "Well just so you know, Ron is trying to tell everyone that he broke up with you because you cheated on him with Draco. Like anyone believes it." "What do you mean?" We all started walking towards the Great Hall. "As soon as Pervatti heard that, she started blabbing about how she caught him cheating on you with Lavender the first time and how she saw what happened when the three of you where just outside The 3 Broomsticks this afternoon. Oh and by the way, come by the Gryffindor common room after dinner. I still have your dress for the Winter Ball, remember?" "Do I get to see this dress?" Draco finally spoke up for the first time since we left our common room. "As your date I do have a right to see it after all." "Oh, so you are going?" I stated matter-of-factly. "I've got nothing else better to do." He tried to make it seem as if he didn't care. "That and the fact that it's mandatory for you to be there. And to answer your question, of course. And you will see it. At the Winter Ball." "Oh come on, now that's no fun." "I know. That's just the way it is." I couldn't help but tease him. It was just too much fun to pass up!

The Great Hall was swarming with students as it usually was at meal time. Lavender sat with Ron at the Gryffindor table, snuggling and giggling away. I sat next to Draco who took a seat in front of Ron and Ginny took a seat next to Harry of course. Lavender began giggling louder once she saw me and Draco held me close when he noticed Ron's glares at him.


	7. The Answer Pt 1

The Answer Pt 1

My heart sank lower than my stomach. There it was as clear as day. The Dark Mark embedded into my arm. But how could it have happened? I wasn't a Death Eater, so how did I get the mark, in my sleep no less? A knock at my door jolted me to my senses. "Hermione, if we don't leave now we won't get anything to eat before class starts." "Coming." I quickly covered up the mark and grabbed my things.

"Hermione Granger, late?" Ginny teased. "Sorry, I woke up late. Couldn't sleep." "You should see Lavender's dress for the Ball." An instant change in subject by Ginny. "It looks absolutely hideous. Serves him right don't you thing?" I couldn't help but smile.

It wasn't until I went to the library after class to do more research in the Dark Arts that my mark started to burn. I felt eyes peering on me and turned to see the Dementors at the window again. What were they even doing here? Weren't they suppose to be in Azkaban? I collapsed onto the ground on top of my arm, the burning growing stranger and stronger. A familiar voice yelled something before a blinding white light shot past me and into the Dementors, sending them away. "Hermione? Hermione!"

My chest felt heavy as I pushed my eyes open in the Hospital Wing. "What happened?" "You were attacked by the Dementors again." Harry answered for me. "Harry and I were in the library studying for our Defense Against the Dark Arts class when it happened." Ginny finished for him. "How are you feeling Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall was at my other bedside. "Exhausted." Harry handed me a piece of chocolate as I sat up in the bed. "Tell me my dear, how long have you had this?" She held my left wrist with the sleeve pushed back. A heavy wave of guilt suddenly made my stomach sink even deeper than it was before. "It was on my arm when I woke up this morning. I swear-" "It's alright Miss Granger, I believe you. You do of course realize that this is why the Dementors keep finding you?" "Yes Professor." Then she went to a subject that I didn't want to talk about even more.

"I imagine that is how you received the scars on your back?" How far could my stomach drop before it finally hit bottom? "What's happening to me, Professor?" I could feel the tears already burning in my eyes. "I don't know. But I assure you we will find out." All I could do was nod in approval. "Get some rest dear. Madam Pomfrey will bring you dinner shortly." "Yes, Professor." Professor McGonagall strode out of the room. The chocolate helped, but I could still feel a huge weight on my chest.

"Where's Draco?" I sat up again, not even thinking about it before I did it. Ginny looked at Harry and back at me before answering. "No one knows. We tried to find him to tell him about what happened, but… no one's been able to find him." "Where do you think you're going?" Madam Pomfrey's shrill voice echoed as the large doors swung open. Ron ran to get to my bed before Draco, who wasn't in his school uniform, but in his everyday suit and tie.

"Hermy, are you alright?" Ronald's voice sounded out of breath. "Hermione, what happened?" Draco came next to me. "The Dementors attacked me at the library again. And don't call me that!" It was then that he noticed the Dark Mark on my arm. "It was there when I woke up this morning; I don't know how I got it." Answering his question for him. "How else? This dirty rat gave it to you! He's contagious I tell you!" Ron bellowed. "Stop it Ron! Draco didn't do anything!" I defended. "Except call you a "Mudblood" for six years and get Dumbledore killed!" "Stop it!" "Where were you when Hermione was being attacked?" Ron turned to Draco. "I had something to do!" "Oh, something to do then? Well I suppose that "something to do" was much more important than Hermione's safety!" Sarcasm bit at Ron's voice. "I didn't know until I got back!" Ronald looked like the cat that ate the canary. "Oh, so you left school grounds then?" "I had permission!" "Permission?" "Ron, just stop it!" Tears poured down my cheeks as I pulled at the roots of my hair, feeling more stressed out than anything since the war.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to get out, Mister Weasly." Madam Pomfrey stated as kindly as I've ever heard her to talk to a student before. "But, Madam Pomfrey-" "Get out!" Her voice bellowed even louder than Ron's had. "Hermione, I'm sorry-" His apology was cut off by my sobbing and clutching onto him. "I think they should have a moment." I heard Ginny whisper before a set of footsteps left the room.

Draco continued to hold me close after I couldn't cry anymore, but still wanted to. He used his hands to dry the still wet tears off my face and letting me hold them in place, the soft texture made me want to cry more even though it was comforting. Against the tears coating my eyelashes, I opened my eyes to see a guilt stricken Draco looking at me with even more guilt in his eyes. Slowly but surely, I inched closer and closer to him, until our lips met and made my heart skip a beat.

What was it that made kissing him so… intoxicating? Was it the way that he was so gentle with me? Or maybe it was the way he touched me. The only thing that seemed to make sense was how incredible it felt. When we both came back to our senses, Draco was on top of me on my hospital bed, his hands roughly pulling me up to him. I hadn't even realized how far we had gone until Draco stopped snogging me. He forced himself off of me, straightening his coat and clearing his throat before sitting down uncomfortably. "Seems we can't stop doing that, can we?" I tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry. Weasly was right." He literally growled the last part. "I should have been here and I wasn't." "You can't be here to protect me all the time. No one can." A deafening silence invaded the room for a little while. "Why did you leave? If you don't mind me asking." I smiled and he smirked remembering the first decent conversation that we had. "My mother needed me. Professor McGonagall told me that as long I clarified with her first and of course, not abuse the privilege, that I may leave every once in a while to make sure she's alright." "Why wouldn't she be?" "My father still has men under his power through fear; my mother is trying to stay hidden from him, but they keep finding her and making sure she knows it." He sighed. "She never wanted any part of that idiotic war; she was only involved because of my father." His voice sounded disgusted. "Your mother showed great loyalty to you." Draco looked at me confused. "Harry told me that she lied to Voldemort and told him that he was dead when he wasn't, all because he told her you were still alive. And I saw how you reacted when you went back. You left when your mother wanted you to come back, not your father." "Well aren't you observant?" He smirked. "I am the brightest witch of my age." Draco chuckled.

"I see you're feeling better." Professor Alyxander strolled in. "Good evening Professor." "Good evening Miss Granger. Mister Malfoy." She smiled. "I came to talk to you about the resent events." "What events?" She smiled a coy smile, as if she knew I was hiding something. "Mister Malfoy, would you mind if we talk alone for a moment?" Draco left us and I felt an intense nervous tension in my stomach. "I came to teach at this school for a reason. You're a very special girl. I don't think you realize just how special." "What do you mean?" "You've been having strange dreams lately and when you wake up; your body is encased in fear and a cold sweat. You didn't think that you were born with those scars on your back did you?" I sat their speechless. How did she know? "I told you; "I came to this school for a reason.'" "And just what is that reason." I began to feel myself get defensive. "I'm afraid you wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Then why come to talk to me in the first place?" "To give you this." She pulled out a vial from her inside her cloak that was filled to the brim with something silver. It must have been a large memory. "You'll understand better if you can see it yourself. When you are well enough, I'm sure the Room of Requirement will be of some use to you." She stood and began to leave. "Get some rest my dear. You've had a difficult day."


	8. The Answer Pt 2

The Answer Pt 2

I did my best to sneak out of the porthole without being heard. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco whispered. "I have to. There is no way I can stand not knowing what Professor Alyxander was trying to tell me." Pacing the hall three times and making the Room of Requirement appear; I quickly entered to find a Pensive in the very center of the large room. I saw the silver wisp swim to the center of the floating plate of liquid before we each took a deep breath; letting our faces dive into the dish and watch the memories solidify together.

Lucius stood at Tom Riddle's side as if consoling him, Narcissa taking what looked like an infant Draco into the next room. It seems that your suspicions were correct in predicting the Kingston's daughter being born, my lord." "Of course I was correct you dolt. How do you think that I came to be the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world?" Tom's voice thundered in the spacious room. "Of course, my lord. But do you think it wise to let the girl live?" "Did you use the spell I ordered you to use on the child's mother?" "Yes my lord." "Then yes. The mark will do all of the work for us." "If I may ask my lord; why did the spell give her child the dark mark, but not her?" Tom sighed frustrated. "Because you fool; unless given a specific target the dark mark will attach itself to the more powerful being. It proves this child is a child of great power, one that will be of great use to us as she matures and embraces her powers." "But what if her parents try to remove the mark or cover it?" "How stupid and dense can you possibly be, Malfoy?" Tom's voice boomed again. "Her parents know the consequences of trying to remove it and the only way of covering the mark is with dark magic, but those pompous fools are too good for dark magic. This girl will find her way to us, one way or another."

The vision clouded and turned into a new scene. "Daddy, did I do something bad?" The same black-haired little girl from my dreams asked a man sitting next to her. "Of course not sweetheart. Why would you think that?" "'Cuz of I've got this." The young girl pushed her sleeve back to reveal a dark mark on her arm. "Sweetheart, sometimes bad things happen to good people. Things that we can't explain. It's what we do about those things is what makes us who we are." The same little girl was now in a new vision and sat in the same man's lap, clinging to him before a liquid on the woman's hand healed the gaping wounds on her back, turning them into deep scars. She then carried the child to her bedroom and began to sing her the same lullaby in my dream as the scene shifted yet again. The same little girl was next to a creek with another girl, scratching her arm raw. "What is wrong with you?" The new girl yelled. "It itches." She answered as if she already knew were this was going. "You're scratching your skin off." The other girl pulled back the black-haired girl's sleeve against her intense protests, finding the source was in fact the dark mark imbedded into her arm. "You can't tell anyone!" The black-haired girl began crying as the other girl backed away in fear. "I'm going to tell everyone what you are!" She ran off, the crying girl now running after her begging and pleading before she tripped and sat crying on the spot.

After a few moments, a butterfly flew up to the crying girl and fluttered against her face. Holding the butterfly in her hands, it was easy to see that it was leaves bent together before it fluttered and flew away, falling apart in the wind. "You shouldn't worry about her." The girl stood spinning around to see a platinum blond haired boy with steel grey eyes smiled and walked towards her. "She's not chosen like we are. People like us are much more powerful than she could ever hope to become, that's why we're always misunderstood. I'm Draco Malfoy." "I'm Sybella Kingston." The little girl smiled shyly through her tears before wiping them away with her sleeve.

Again, the scenery changed. "I can't take her now; the dark lord's deatheaters' are still out there looking for me since they know I double crossed them, it isn't safe for her to be with me." "I know." The dark-haired woman answered. "I've already obliviated the Malfoy's son's memories so that he won't remember her and you as her Godmother deserve to know. "…Know what?" A younger version of Professor Alyxander replied. "The young girl Sybella's age that the deatheaters killed by mistake." "No!" "Janetta-" "You can't send her to live with Muggles!" "It will be last place for anyone to look for her, and this way she can learn how to live without magic. I've already changed the memories of the parents to make them believe that she is their daughter and replaced her memories with those of the girl that passed. She'll regain her memories when she turns twenty-one; I've made sure of that. I've also changed her appearance to match their daughter's, now all that is left to do is to take her their." Professor Alyxander looked as though she was going to protest again until the young girl's mother interrupted her. "There is something else you should know." The woman swallowed hard. "The oracle has had another vision. He sees her in the final battle, being a significant aid to Harry Potter in the dark lord's defeat. He also said that the prophesy will come true, but that it is imperative that the dark lord is defeated first." "The lullaby you sing to her every night."

"Draco Malfoy will attend Hogwarts with her." The black-haired woman continued. "Yes, but he will hate her. He'll call her a 'Mudblood' because he will believe she is a Muggleborn." "But after a difficult journey he must face, he will befriend her again… and the prophesy will come true." "He's the 'Dragon' then." "…Yes…. She will face difficult trials; but she will pull through with Draco's help, and she will be the powerful, beautiful witch that she was always met to be." The mother's tears appeared before she wiped them away, picked up her daughter and handed her to Professor Alyxander. "The sleeping potion will wear off within the hour, you must go now." "Why can't you take her?" The girl's Godmother sounded worried. "What are you not telling me?" "My husband and I will keep the deatheaters' busy so that you can take her away to safety." The woman paused, hesitating to tell. "You should know… You should know that we will not make this war." Her choked voice was forced out. Professor Alyxander was going to say something before the entire house shook violently and black smoke passed by the window. "Go!" The girl's mother yelled before Professor Alyxander apparated away and into the coverage of trees. After walking for quite some time, she entered silently into one of the houses and into a girl's room with pink pillows and stuffed animals all over the bed.

After tucking the little girl into the bed, Professor Alyxander kissed her on her temple before whispering. "Sleep well, Hermione Jean Granger." I felt as though my stomach had dropped again as I watched my Godmother close my bedroom door and slump down against it crying before my vision was thrust out from the pensive and back into the real world.

Author's Note: I split this into two parts, because I wanted Hermione's/Sybella's memories to be it's own chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions feel free to ask at any time! :3


End file.
